Villa en ruine
Description Deux scénarios peuvent se produire dans ce lieu : * Un couple vivant dans la villa. * 3 ou 4 soldats déserteurs. Scénario: Le Couple 'PNJ' * Emil (l'homme): armé d'un couteau, hostile. * Jagoda (la femme): non armée, hostile ; alerte Emil après avoir identifié un intrus. 'Stratégie' Il est possible de vider l'endroit sans tuer personne. * Tout d'abord, se faufiler par le sous-sol et arracher la barricade de la porte pour avoir un chemin d'évacuation alternatif et de faciliter l'intrusion. * Pour piller la chambre d'Emil, alertez Jagoda, puis courez vous cacher dans le coin sombre sous sa chambre. Après les deux descentes d'escaliers à votre recherche, pénétrez à l'intérieur de la chambre d'Emil et pillez-là. Il y a une armoire verrouillée à l'extérieur de la salle (sur la gauche). *Le couple va bouger de pièce en pièce. Emil a toujours une pièce d'avance. le couple reste toujours ensemble, donc restez en dehors de leur chemin et bouger silencieusement, cela ne devrait pas causer des problème. Il est conseillé de ferme les portes derrière vous, afin d'éviter qu'ils ne viennent enquêter. 'Notes' *2 notes peuvent être trouvées dans ce lieu. d'après ces textes, Emil est le propriétaire de la maison et veuf. Jagoda a emménagé, l'aidant alors qu'il est blessé et semble avoir comblé le vide causé par la mort de sa femme. * Voler dans les armoires marquées "propriété privée" va causer une importante baisse de moral de vos personnages. (Gardez à l'esprit que le vol excessif et le meurtre peuvent contribuer à une mauvaise fin pour vos survivants). 'Obstructions' : 2 armoires métalliques verrouillées : 1 au sous-sol, l'autre en à côté de la chambre d'Emil. : Il y a 9 items sur lesquels vous pouvez utiliser la hachette et récoltez du bois et des combustibles. Scénario : les Déserteurs 'PNJ' Il y a 2 possibilités : 3 soldats or 4 soldats, dont au moins 1 est équipé d'un fusil d'assaut, gilet militaire, et 3 munitions. les autres soldats ont des fusils de chasse, gilets militaires, et munitions. Ils sont tous hostiles. L'un d'entre eux est prénommé Barton. Bug Depuis la version 1.3, voler le matériel dans ce lieu, même si tous les déserteurs sont tués, entraîne une baisse de moral. 'Stratégie' Personnages : * Roman * Arica Équipement : * Hachette ou couteau * Pied-de-biche * Lame de scie * 9 meubles sur lesquels on peut utiliser la hachette pour récolter du bois et du combustible Progression : * Enter the house through the second floor window. That window is the only entrance. * Sneak forth and peek through the stairs down, and wait until they separate. * Sneak down to take out the soldier who is now under you, but wait for him to stay still facing the wall/rubble. * Sneak-kill him. (Don't take the gun when you kill him, or you might accidentally make noise later when you could have gone for a silent kill.) take it and make sure you select Knife not Knife+... at the top left of the screen * Go into the basement and open the right door with the crowbar. * Go in and wait until the second patrolling soldier is in the room above you. * Close the door and run around to get his attention. * He will move, trying to find you on his own. * Don't worry when he stumbles upon the first soldier and calls for help, the others are out of hearing distance. * He will jump down, then approach the closed door you are hiding behind. * Quickly kill him, don't give him a chance to shoot you once. * Head back upstairs into the room above the 2 remaining soldiers. * Run around so you will just catch the attention of the first one. (in the space behind the door and the hiding spot.) * He will come up and you can kill him waiting behind the door again. * Do the same with the last one; Catch his attention, and wait behind a door. 3-man scenario(latest update) * Get into the house through the second floor window.(as before, this is the only way to get in) * There will be 1 man patrolling the house. There are 2 possibilities now. one, as you enter the house, you hear a door closing. Two, you hear a man below you(shown by the red circles/pings) * If it is scenario 1, run towards the door and open it, getting into the hiding spot behind it quickly. The patrol man should come through the door on the far end to continue his route. The open door will attract his attention. Backstab him and run to the second floor, hiding in the spot just up the stairs, and backstabbing the two men separately as they try to find you(this is harder, and will take several tries) * If it is scenario 2, run around on the second floor just in front of the hiding place and wait until he comes to check on the sound. Backstab him and run over to the 2nd door on the 2nd floor, sneaking through it and hiding in the spot, after making some noise. The men in the kitchen will hear, find their comrade dead, and run towards your hiding spot. Backstab both of them separately as they split up to look for you. Catégorie:Exploration